


ridin’ in the dark of the night

by ComicalMoose



Series: Danger!Danger! AU [1]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hostage Situation, Implied/Referenced Violence, I’m still deciding on a name for this au, Kinda, M/M, Mention of guns, Swearing, ambiguous ending, but it’s more to separate this fic from the universes of my others anyway tbh, danger!danger! au, how the fuck did this fic turn so soft, i didn’t know I was capable of writin’ just purely soft shit wtf, i don’t have a clue how to describe it, i mean there’s kinda angst if ya look at it from a certain perspective tho, im still developing everything about all of this so, knives & pistols au, lemme know if I missed any trigger warnings though, like an orange bordering on lime on the citrus scale, mention of bats, possible angst, slight suggestive content, so maybe not purely soft, so uh, this whole au won’t go any further than suggestive tho I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalMoose/pseuds/ComicalMoose
Summary: Chase and Anti go for a car ride... with an unwilling third passenger who’s just nothing but a nuisance.——TW: implied/referenced violence, mentions of guns, mentions of knives, mentions of bats, criminal dealings/situations (?), hostage situation, black market deals, dealing/bribing in general, slight suggestive content, nothing explicit but it’s implied/referenced; if I missed any please let me know!——Listen, okay, I have no idea what this is.It’s like, an alternate universe where Anti & Chase are both criminal (like, stealing, kidnapping, and murdering kinda criminal) lovers, and most of their time (or at least, most of what I’ve been writin’) is spent driving in a pretty old damn car, and it all just has some kinda Aesthetic about it, I just don’t know what.





	ridin’ in the dark of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hell if I know what this is pffft
> 
> My brain just shoved the idea at me sometime yesterday, and I couldn’t help but write it almost all night lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

“Hey, shut up back there, will you?” Chase snapped over the back of his seat, glaring at the third passenger. “No point in wastin’ your pretty voice.”

 

“Chase, stop flirtin’ wit’ the hostage,” Anti murmured, his tone bordering on warning.

 

“I ain’t flirting with him,” Chase replied nonchalantly, grinning as he spoke. “I’m annoying him at best. ‘Sides, you’re the only one in here worthy of flirtin’ with.”

 

Anti ignored the faint blush that rushed to his cheeks. “Why’d ye stick ‘im in the back, anyway? The trunk’s empty, and he’s been nothin’ but a nuisance.”

 

As if on cue, the captive victim slammed his forehead against the back of Chase’s seat, trying to tick Chase off. The former father opened the glove compartment containing his pistol.

 

“Motherfucker didn’t fit. I’d shove him in head first, his legs’d stick out. I’d shove him in legs first, his head’d stick out.”

 

“Couldn’t ye ‘ave curled him?”

 

Chase grit his teeth. “I tried. He was fightin’ back too much, a real squirmer that one is. And ya know, I didn’t wanna damage the property. That’s why Nine Inch is still clean.”

 

Anti hummed. “Mm, yeah, ye wouldn’t’ve been gettin’ a punishment just from our client if ye’d have bloodied that bat prematurely,” he said evenly, his tone dangerously low.

 

“Thanks for that mental image, babe.” Chase shivered, turning back to sit in his seat properly, and grimaced lightly. “That wonderful, mental image.”

 

Anti snorted, letting slip an amused chuckle.

 

Suddenly, there was another thump against the back of Chase’s seat.

 

In an instant, Chase had the pistol in his hand and its muzzle pressed against the hostage’s temple.

 

“Try that again, I fuckin’ dare ya,” Chase snarled, making a point of digging the muzzle further into his skin and feeling a swell of pride when their hostage completely stilled. “I’ll blow yer fuckin’ brains out. The black market don’t need all of you.”

 

“Chase, settle down,” Anti warned, setting a hand on the former-father’s shoulder and gently urging him away from their victim and back into his seat. Anti kept an arm around his shoulders just in case. “We don’t need any accidents.” He glanced up at the rearview mirror and, with narrowed eyes, growled, “Try to kick that damn door off and I’ll sell ye to the black market in pieces.”

 

The hostage stilled once more, aside from the occasional quivering in terror.

 

“So much for ‘we don’t need any accidents’, hm?” Chase smirked, shifting and leaning his head against Anti’s shoulder.

 

Anti pecked his cheek with a similar smirk on his lips. “Shut up. Ye know ‘s well ‘s I do, yer the more impulsive one.”

 

“Fair enough,” Chase laughed, fooling around with his pistol, though careful not to potentially cause damage. He stared at the weapon with pursed lips, either contemplating something or simply bored. He was completely lax against Anti, who also had his arm coiled around his waist.

 

“How many rounds do ya think you could put in a guy ‘fore they die?” Chase brought up suddenly, gazing at the pistol in his hands.

 

“Depends on the bullet, babe—“ Anti shrugged, eyes never leaving the road, as he smirked— “and where yer shootin’.”

 

Chase nodded, then put the gun down, raising his now-free hand to trail down Anti’s chest and kissing his neck softly.

 

“Oh, c’mon, babe, he’s traumatized enough,” Anti whispered, resisting the urge to snicker, and moving his hand from Chase’s waist to card his fingers through his lover’s hair.

 

“He can’t see,” Chase hummed, his hand lower now.

 

“He can hear.” Anti rolled his eyes, grabbing Chase’s wrist lightly. “‘Sides,” he chuckled, “I don’t want stains on the wheel right now.” He leaned in closer, his breath ghosting the shell of Chase’s ear, as he whispered, “But if ye really want fucked that badly, we’ll find a hotel just for you, and I’ll have my way with ye all night.”

 

Chase full-body shivered, but pouted, as he pulled away from Anti and sat in his seat properly. He took hold of his pistol again, toying with it idly. His obsession with guns, mainly pistols like the one he kept so close to him, was almost scary. But, when taken into account, it was just like one’s fascination with knives, or perhaps swords.

 

It was certainly unhealthy, but who cared? Many obsessions were, and many others were dangerous, but what’s life without a little danger here and there? ‘Live life to the fullest,’ they say, and Chase was intent on doing just that.

 

A gentle, gloved hand on his thigh drew him from his thoughts. Chase stopped messing with his gun and looked up at Anti, raising a brow in inquiry.

 

“Ye good?” Anti murmured softly, a genuine concern in his eyes.

 

“Mhm,” Chase hummed absentmindedly, returning his gaze to the pistol.

 

Anti’s hand moved up to rub Chase’s arm comfortingly. “Was I too harsh?”

 

“Nah..” Chase shook his head, flashing a small, sheepish grin at Anti. “‘M just bored. We almost there?”

 

Anti nodded, taking his hand away from Chase in favor of steering better. “Yeah. Just this next turn, and we’re on her street.”

 

Chase paused in his fiddling. “Her?”

 

“Our client, for ‘im,” Anti clarified quickly, hitching a thumb at their hostage. “Sorry.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Chase laughed, a hint of nervousness creeping its way into the light sound. “I was just gettin’ the clients confused is all. Couldn’t remember which one paid for Jackie’s capture.”

 

Anti nodded, a soft, relieved sigh escaping him. Chase stretched himself, getting antsy in his seat. He loved the long drives with no one more than his fiancé and maybe a hostage or two, but sitting in the same position for such a long time always agitated him.

 

Anti turned slowly, careful not to disturb Chase, who had relaxed back into his seat leisurely. He was almost like a cat, curled up with his feet on the seat and resting against the back. His pistol had also been returned to the glove compartment and hidden once more.

 

Chase was staring mindlessly out the window, his eyes dropping drowsily every now and then, when the car stopped and Anti pulled into the driveway of a quite lavish mansion. He slowly began to uncurl himself, until Anti settled a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Do ye want to stay out here or come in wit’ me?” he asked quietly, his voice but a whisper, as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “Ye look pretty tired.”

 

Chase stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, then murmured, “‘M not that tired. I’ll go in with you.”

 

“Okay.” Anti opened his car door, as Chase unbuckled and all but dragged himself out of the car, drowsiness beginning to pull at him. Anti met up with Chase on his side of the car, then he flipped Chase’s seat up to access the backseat and grabbed Jackie by the shoulders.

 

Jackie flinched violently at the touch and frantically tried to squirm out of Anti’s hold, as Anti hauled him out of the car. Then, Chase was leaning into the car and grabbing Nine Inch, muttering “Just in case” to Anti when he received a questioning look.

 

Jackie felt another hand restrain him, knowing it was Chase who was gripping his arm in an almost death grip, as he and Anti both led their prisoner to his new home. Or, probably home. They weren’t sure what was going to happen to him. Once they got their money, their victims were out of their hands, after all.

 

Jackie continued to fight and struggle— he even tried calling out, but that instantly earned him a strike upside the head— but in the end, it was no use.

 

Chase was the one to knock on the door, being the only one with a free hand to do so. Letting go of Jackie’s arm, he gave a few light raps on the dark oak, then quickly restrained their hostage once more.

 

It wasn’t long before a beautiful young woman greeted them in the doorway, then swiftly yet subtly ushered them inside, shutting and locking the door behind them just for safe measure. She led the three to a rather secluded room at the far end of the hallway, gesturing for them to lock up the hostage with the chains provided there.

 

The two complied without question, completely silent, yet they still remained close to the hostage. She wouldn’t be getting him without their pay, after all. That just wasn’t how it worked.

 

“My, my, he looks just as I expected him to. He’s perfect,” the woman murmured, reaching a hand out to cradle Jackie’s cheek gently, to which Jackie instinctively flinched. “If he’s the right one, that is.”

 

“Right, of course,” Anti agreed sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Now, ye gonna pay up—“ Anti unsheathed his knife and pressed it against the hostage’s throat— “or we gonna ‘ave to kill him?”

 

The woman smiled too warmly for either of their liking. “Patience, dear. Reveal him properly first. If I like what I see, I’ll pay. If not, he’s not worth my time, nor yours.”

 

Anti frowned, then gave Chase a look. Chase nodded and crouched to remove Jackie’s blindfold and gag, readying the bat at his side when he stood up.

 

Jackie instantly panicked, as expected, and began screaming and crying out for help, but the other three remained unfazed.

 

“Keep singing all you want, dear,” the woman chuckled lightly, watching Jackie in interest. “Every part of this building is completely soundproof.”

 

To that, Jackie only panicked more, struggling and squirming in his bindings, and screaming and sobbing for help, for release. The woman smiled at his pleas, while Anti and Chase ignored them.

 

“The money, ma’am?” Anti inquired, digging the blade a little deeper into Jackie’s throat, though not enough to cause damage. She had asked that her property be kept in pristine condition, after all.

 

“Of course.” The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a roll of bills, handing it to Anti, who counted the cash eagerly and grinned when he found it measured to the correct amount.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you, dear.” Anti smirked, sheathing his knife once more as he stood up. He gave Chase a “follow me” gesture, then they both made their way hand-in-hand to the door.

 

“Have a good evening, boys,” the woman farewelled, shutting the door behind the two once they left.

 

* * *

 

“Babe, ye still wanna find a hotel? Or ye just wanna sleep in the car?”

 

“S’long as I get sleep, I don’t care,” Chase mumbled against the back of his seat, wrapping himself tighter in his jacket. Anti smiled and turned up the heat, facing one of the air blowers more toward Chase, who grinned. “Thanks.”

 

“We have ta get gas soon, anyway. There’ll probably be a hotel nearby,” Anti mused, as he turned back onto the main road.

 

Chase hummed drowsily. “If there isn’t, can’t we just sleep in the parking lot?”

 

Anti chuckled. “I doubt that’d be allowed, babe, but we can try it. Can’t be fuckin’ in the parkin’ lot, though.” He smirked, winking at Chase teasingly.

 

Chase lifted his head and smirked over at Anti. “You say that as if I was gonna suggest it.”

 

Anti shrugged. “Mm, I dunno, not too far a stretch from wantin’ ta ride me while ‘m drivin’.”

 

“Oh, shut up. I’m not any worse than you,” Chase laughed mischievously, relaxing into the seat again.

 

“Fair enough,” Anti chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Chase’s hair playfully.

 

About an hour later, Anti slowed and pulled into a gas station, and Chase was asleep in the passenger seat, curled up in a ball with his jacket wrapped around him. Anti glanced over at Chase as he took his seatbelt off, smiling softly and shrugging his own jacket off to lay it across Chase when he noticed his fiancé shivering.

 

Quietly, he turned the car off and stepped out to refill the gas, careful not to disturb Chase. As gentle as he usually was, Chase was also very cranky and agitated when woken up without a good reason.

 

While waiting on the gas, Anti scrolled through nearby hotel websites on his phone, looking for a cheap but suitable hotel with rooms still open. He wanted to give Chase something nice, something luxurious, but even with the multiple clients they received a day, they still didn’t make the greatest pay.

 

Anti sighed, settling on a relatively cheap hotel with high ratings, hoping it’d suffice for his lover. Not to say that Chase was picky or spoiled, no, but Anti wanted to give him something better. Hearing a small click as the gas stopped, Anti tiredly paid, removed the pump, and returned it, then opened the car door slowly so as to not stir Chase.

 

He succeeded, up until shutting the door and turning the car back on. Chase yawned and stretched, almost cat-like, squinting one eye open to peer at Anti.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake ye, babe,” Anti whispered quietly, pulling out of the gas station with a left turn. “There’s a hotel ‘bout ten minutes down the road. Ye can stay awake ‘til we get there, or if ye wanna go back to sleep, I’ll carry ye in.”

 

Chase nodded and hummed drowsily, closing his eyes as he leaned back into his makeshift pillow: his crossed arms. He hadn’t intended to fall back asleep- he was actually gonna stay awake to keep Anti company the rest of the drive- but the sandman pulled him under again quite quickly.

 

Anti let slip a quiet chuckle when he noticed, driving the rest of the way in a comfortable silence- well, silence aside from the tune he was softly humming to himself to stay awake.

 

* * *

 

When they got to the hotel, Anti first checked the two into a room and hid their weapons and other such out of view in the trunk of their car, then he walked around to Chase’s side, opened the door, and carefully picked up his fiancé bridal style, letting Chase‘s head fall to rest on his shoulder.

 

Quietly, he shut the car door, wincing at the noise it made despite his efforts, then carried Chase up to their shared room, maneuvering awkwardly for a moment to dig the hotel key out of his pocket and unlock the door. Once inside, he gently laid Chase on the bed, taking both their jackets off of him and hanging them over the back of the chair at the desk.

 

Knowing it’d be nothing but uncomfortable to sleep in jeans, he undressed Chase down to his t-shirt, briefs, and socks, then slipped out of his own clothing, setting both their shoes next to the chair with their jackets.

 

Anti crawled into bed beside his lover, smiling when Chase rolled over into him, nuzzling against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around Chase and pulled him closer, entwining their legs as he let the sandman take him easily.

 

* * *

 

Chase woke up first the next morning, which would’ve been surprising had he not slept much longer than Anti had the night before. Speaking of, Anti was flat on his stomach with one arm supporting his head under the pillow and the other flopped over Chase’s shoulders, snoring softly with his face turned toward his fiancé.

 

Chase wrinkled his nose at Anti’s breath and kissed his forehead lightly, leaning into the other’s chest and wrapping his own arms around Anti gently. The demon really needed the sleep, so he didn’t want to disturb him.

 

Chase sighed contently and nuzzled against Anti, falling asleep again within the next hour.

 

* * *

 

Anti was the first to wake the next time, yawning tiredly and stretching- that is, until he noticed the weight on his chest that prevented him from doing so. Smiling affectionately, he carded a hand through his lover’s disheveled hair, combing through and untangling the soft strands gently.

 

Chase mumbled something incoherent into Anti’s chest and turned his head to the side, his arms coming up to loop loosely over Anti’s shoulders. Anti shifted his free hand to Chase’s back, loosely trailing his fingers along his spine. Chase murmured again, then his back arched in a stretch, a few joints popping with the movement.

 

“What time is it?” Chase groaned sleepily, and fuck, Anti forgot just how deep his voice was in the mornings.

 

“‘Bout ten now. I hope it’s not too early ta wake ye, but we ‘ave to be out by eleven,” Anti whispered in an apologetic tone, dropping his hand from his lover’s head when Chase sat up slowly and raised his arms above his head to stretch again.

 

Anti commented on how his body curved so beautifully then, trailing the hand once on Chase’s back to his lover’s hip.

 

Chase chuckled, leaning down just above Anti, until their noses touched lightly. “‘M sure you look prettier.” He smirked slyly, wholly taking advantage of his deeper voice.

 

Anti rolled his eyes and leaned in the few centimeters, a hand moving up to grip the nape of Chase’s neck as he kissed his lover earnestly. Chase supported himself above his lover with one hand, and the other cradled Anti’s cheek, thumb rubbing idly along the cheekbone.

 

Anti hummed into the kiss, parting his lips obediently when Chase requested so and pulling his lover down to lie flat against him, chuckling at the startled huff Chase let out in response. Chase pulled away to catch his breath after a few moments, but Anti was quick to pull him back down for more, Chase chuckling at the eagerness his lover displayed.

 

“Mm, so who’s our next client?” Chase murmured between messy kisses, breaking away for a moment to allow Anti to answer.

 

Anti smirked, a glint in his eye. “Take a guess.”

 

Chase peppered kisses along Anti’s jaw as he spoke. “Who does Marvin want this time?”

 

“Some guy named ‘Jack’. Ye know ‘im?”

 

“Think I used to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ‘M still not entirely sure where this entire thing came from, but I already wanna make a full story outta it.


End file.
